Nowadays many procedures for the manufacture of floor and roof framing of reinforced concrete are based on placement on the walls and girders, prefabricated beams placed parallel to and separated from each other, such that when the blocks or moulds sit on their sides, the spans between the beams are covered, then a mesh is placed in a parallel plan exceeding the blocks, the concrete is then poured on the whole in order to form the compression slab. In said framings, the ruptures and cracks are very frequent due to the weak adherence between the smooth beam surfaces and the concrete forming the compression slab, thus impeding a suitable incorporation to work together, decreasing the absorption of the shear-stress and the loading capacity of the system. Also in these procedures it is difficult to place the mesh in the proper place, and if necessary, reinforcing rods. In many of these cases, the use of blocks of concrete which are encased in the system add an excessive weight with a practically null structural benefit. And if after setting of the framing, firmly affixing supports for ceiling roses, ducts, and lamps, is required, then it is necessary to drill into the framing, taking the risk of damaging it.